


bbrae week 2016 the porn edition

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hair Pulling, Marking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Wall Sex, destruction of stuff because raven feels things, face fucking, garfields fangs, getting caught, rugh sex, semi public sex, the beast (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of the ficlets I managed to get done for bbrae week.</p><p>They will all be explicit, check the chapter title for the theme and keep an eye on the tags for any changing kinks and whatnot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nighttime (sex at night)

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on tumblr to get these first and early! Also prompt me for any kinks you'd like to see during the week!
> 
> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com

Beast boy loves having Raven like this, shrouded in the dark with only the moonlight glimpsing through her window to guide him, going on what he knows about her body alone.

He knows she can’t see him, thanks every part of his animal side that he can watch the way she squints as her lashes flutter and her body archs against him muffling her high whimpers so that the other titan’s don’t hear them because fuck does Rae get _loud,_ and he _loves_ it.

He drags his hands up her thighs pulling away from the sweet taste of her cunt, lips and chin drenched her breaths catching in her throat as she complains about him stopping, fingers curling around his ears and dragging him upwards, catching his mouth with hers and licking her way into his mouth chasing the taste of herself on his tongue.

He shivers when she drags her nails down his back and wraps strong thighs around his hips dragging him close withe eager pulls. 

“Fuck me, Gar, please fuck me.”

He sucks in a breath studying the way her face looks bathed in moonlight, it’s ethereal, violet eyes glowing as they watch the outline of him through her lashes. swallowing hard he flashes a grin even though he knows she can’t see him, sliding his hands up to palm at the swell of her hips dragging her down with a hard pull. She yelps before laughing breathless and damn if it isn’t the most gorgeous sound.

He ignores her muttered ‘finally’ in favour of spreading her legs wide, exposing wet folds to the cool air, licking his lips when she mewls and writhes on the bed, thighs trembling as he grips the thick jut of his cock and guides it to her hole.

She so fucking slick and hot, so wet, it sets off something inside him, beast rearing it’s head when Raven cries out as he thrusts to the hilt in one push, growling out softly, hips working in slow, deep thrusts grinding his cock up against the inside of her walls.

Raven mewls, flushing a pretty dark red in the low light, mouth hanging slack and he drinks in every expression staring at her in a way he couldn’t get away with in the day. 

He reaches up at the sounds of her breathily repeating his name the closer she get’s to cumming, cupping the swell of her breast, toying over her nipple with his thumb, tweaking the stiff little nub just to hear her whine before his free hand slides from her hips and down to work over her clit, pinching and rolling and rubbing over it until she’s sobbing softly, bucking under him her cunt clenching hot and tight around him.

He knows, fuck does he know that he’s definitely doing something right when her eyes glaze over and the books and items around her room start glowing black and swinging wildly over their heads.

He has a dizzy moment of ‘I did that’ before she’s cumming thighs tight around his hips, heels digging into his back nails dragging down his arms leaving red welts in their wake her scream piercing the silent room.

He snarls and grabs for her hands, pushing them up above her head, holding them with one large hand around delicate wrists, his other hand grabbing fr her hip, dragging her down onto his cock as he starts fucking into her, balls slapping against her skin, the wet sounds of sex loud in his ears.

He drags his fangs up the length of her exposed neck and she keens head falling to the side allowing more access for his to bite and mark the length of it, smirking knowingly at her love of his teeth on her skin. 

He barrels over the edge, orgasm starting at his toes and zip lining up the length of his body, doubling over her with a low moan against bruised skin, cumming in thick streaks deep inside her cunt.

There’s a moment of silence as he rolls onto his side, wrapping his arm about her waist and pulling her in, laughing when the books hit the floor with a thud.

“So do you think the bangs or you screaming woke the others up, Rae?”

He can see the blush on her skin under the moonlight and catches her lips to silence whatever biting remark she has in response.

The silly thing is that it takes the moonlight playing against sweat damp pale skin and brilliant eyes and soft violet hair for him to realize he’s in love with her.

The windows in the tower light up and smash when he tells her. 

He loves her just a little more for that.


	2. Busted (Getting caught)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I missed day 2 but I was in crippling pain with an abscess and couldn't even look at a screen let alone type, now I'm high on pain meds so I can write again :D
> 
> Come see me on tumblr to get this first and let me know what kinks you wanna see   
> myprofounddesign.tumblr.com

Beast boy could barely think straight let alone tell you what the hell was going on right now, or how he’d gotten there. 

All he knows is that he’d just been innocently doing his laundry, folding clean clothes washing dirty ones the whole shibang when Raven had waltzed in in just a shirt. Seriously that’s it, no bra no panties nothing and he’d just kinda dropped the shirt he as holding in favour of staring because fuck what a sight that was.

It took him a moment, just a moment to realize that it was _his_ tshirt clinging to her breasts and the swell of her hips, stopping at her upper thighs and _damn those thighs._

He takes in a sharp breath when he meets dark violet eyes stepping back when she _prowls_ towards him, licking her lips until they _shine_ under the flickering light of the laundry room bulb.

He swallowed hard when slender hands slid up the length of his chest, dipping under his shirt to trace his abs. She was smiling now, feral and slow like she was hunting her pray or something and damn he was willing and ready to be hunted, heck yes.

He shivered when nails caught on his skin, clearing his throat a little because there had to be a reason behind this. Rae was, well ,she was freaking wild in bed but she hadn’t cornered him like this before, not that he was complaining _at all_.

“Uh, Rae you okay?”

She hummed, a finger coming to rest over his lips and something like mischief lit up her eyes causing him to shiver because oh he knew that look.

“Hush Garfield, You don’t want us to be caught do you?”

He hisses through his fangs when her fingers slip down cupping his cock through his sleep trousers. He trembles when she starts stoking, dragging her fingertips over the head of his cock the friction from his trousers only adding to the sensation leaving him utterly breathless and dropping against the wall for support.

“Raven?”

He groans some sort of question, what is going on? why here? why now? But fuck who cares especially when she laughs soft and sweet and drops to her knees infront of him

He immediately tangles his fingers into her hair, knowing she loves it, pulling in retaliation when she squeezes his cock before pulling down his pants, freeing his half hard shaft from it’s confines, breathing out shakily when her hot breath ghosts over him before her wet tongue follows dragging slow and lazy up the length of him like she’s got all the time in the world, like they’re not in the middle of a very much public place used by all the titans.

He swallows the bundle of nerves that pushes up, perking his ears for any sound before he sinks back, moaning softly when she pulls the tip of his cock into her mouth and _sucks._

Fuck, she knows how much he loves that, loves when her tongue teases around the tip of his cock as one hand comes up to roll and gently squeeze his balls.

He pushes his hips forward as he stiffens in her mouth, eagerly watching as she swallows him down, lips swollen and red, stretching wide around him. 

Damn, he drops his head back against the wall eyes falling shut. Raven slurps eagerly around him and his thighs shake a little, crap he forgot how good she was at this, how could he forget? Stupid brain doesn’t wanna work especially when she pushes down burying his cock deep in her throat.

She’s so hot around him, so wet and he peeks one eye open to watch the way spit  and precum dribbles down her chin eyes half lidded and dazed as she sucks and fuck if it doesn’t get him off knowing how much it turns her on.

He pushes his hips forward, fucking into her throat, grip tightening in her hair and she whimpers in appreciation, tilting her head to give him better access. 

She finally pulls away a few minutes later, cheeks flushed and mouth glistening breathing heavily. Gracefully she pushes up, wrapping her arms about his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair as she kisses him hard and demanding.

He can taste himself on her tongue, cock grinding up against her soft stomach as he chases the taste around her mouth, dropping his hands to her hips, dragging her close.

“Gar I want you to fuck me, up against the wall, okay?”

He nods throat closing up at the breathy please in her tone, sliding his hands down to grab at meaty thighs and haul her up spinning them around until her back was against the wall her legs spread around his hips exposing the soft wet lips of her cunt to the cool air leaving her breathless and panting in excitement.

He drags his fangs up the length of her throat just to feel her tremble, sucking a mark into pain skin as she claws at his back, thighs tightening heels digging into his ass urging him closer.

“Gar, come on, fuck me, _please._ ”

He nods, licking his lips and shifts to grip her hips tight, pushing his cock up against her slick folds, pushing in slowly the head of his cock spreading her hole open as he eases in.

He stiffens, letting her adjust to the feel of him balls deep inside her. Breathing fast and hard against her neck. 

She archs up against him tugging on his ears thumbing over the pointed tips making him shudder and pull out, thrusting back in and biting at her skin just to hear the way she keens, feel her clenching around him hot and needy.

He buries himself in her over and over, the wet sound of sex loud in his ears mixing with their breaths and the way she moans sweet and high, his balls slapping against her skin.

She starts to shake apart around him, gasping wetly, digging her nails into his shoulders, mouth slack when there’s a loud bang behind them followed by a wailed

“IN HERE?! REALLY, DUDE WHAT THE HELL?”

Raven yelps, body going black with power as she slipd through his hands and into the floor. She’s nice enough to cover him with his trousers again but fuck she just straight up ditches him to deal with it.

He turns slowly, face burning raising his hand awkwardly.

“Uh, Hi, Cy. So, what would it take to convince you we were ... wrestling?”

“I’M GONNA NEED BLEACH FOR MY EYES, AND THERAPY, SO MUCH THERAPY.”

Crap, that’s alot then.


End file.
